


"Don't" - 15x03 coda

by wikiangela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Break Up, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Has Anger Issues, Drabble, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture - Bunker Breakup Scene, Ficlet, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Talking, i'm bad at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikiangela/pseuds/wikiangela
Summary: When Cas is about to leave, Dean actually has the courage to say something.Inspired by "'tis the damn season" by Taylor Swift, but has little to do with the song hah
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 39





	"Don't" - 15x03 coda

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, inspired by 'tis the damn season, and more specifically this line: “I won't ask you to wait if you don't ask me to stay” (although there were more that reminded me of destiel when I heard it in this song and others hah)  
> It literally has nothing to do with the song, that line just inspired me and made me think: but what if Dean had asked Cas to stay?
> 
> Honestly, evermore is just so destiel I might write more fics inspired by the songs because I have so many ideas  
> It was written in like 10 minutes at midnight so it's probably dumb and ooc (like all my fics)  
> (also, if you've seen Shameless, you can probably see the referece to that one Gallavich scene and it just turned out like that, it wasn't planned hah) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy ♥

_I think it’s time for me to move on_. The words echoed in his head as Cas was walking up the stairs. He wanted to apologize. As soon as the words were out of his mouth. But he didn’t have it in him. He felt angry, all the time. And now he pushed Cas away. Cas was leaving. But he couldn't let him, right?

“Don’t.” a small whisper broke out of his lips. It was so quiet Dean wasn’t even sure if Cas heard him. But then Cas stopped with one hand on the door handle. 

“Don’t what, Dean?” he didn’t turn around. None of them moved. 

“Just… just don’t, Cas.” Dean closed his eyes, squeezing the glass in his hand. He heard Cas turn around. 

“You don’t need me.” Cas’ voice was soft and quiet, and there was a hint of hurt there. And Dean hated himself even more than usual. “You don’t trust me. And you don’t care.” he repeated, now the hurt really evident in his voice. “There’s no place for me here anymore.”

“Please.” Dean said this time, his voice breaking. He was about to lose control and start crying or breaking stuff, and that terrified him. He didn’t want to cry over Cas with him right there. And he didn't want to have a fucking tantrum either. The hurt and anger were bubbling inside of him and sooner or later one would explode. 

“Either ask me exactly what you want to ask me, or let me go, Dean.” he sounded tired. And he probably was. Tired of Dean’s shit and of Dean in general. The hunter took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm, or he would just push Cas away for good.

“Please, don’t leave.” he whispered, his eyes still closed, afraid to open them, his voice shaky. “I do need you. And I want you here.” he wanted to say more, but he was physically incapable of expressing emotions. 

“I thought I was dead to you.” Cas scoffed. Okay, he had a right to be mad about this, and Dean was a complete asshole to say it. To be fair, he was always an asshole. 

“I didn’t- You can never-” he felt a tear running down his cheek. He dropped the glass, and it shattered on the floor. Neither of them even flinched. “I was angry when I said that. Hell, I still am. I’m so angry, Cas.” he opened his eyes. Cas was at the entrance to the library again, in front of Dean. He didn’t even hear him walk down the stairs. “I’m so angry it scares me sometimes,” he admitted. “But I can’t lose you, too.”

“Dean-”

“No, listen.” Dean interrupted him, while he still had the strength and courage to talk. “We have our issues, and I can’t promise you that everything will go back to normal anytime soon. But we won’t be able to work it out if you leave. And I- I am sorry.” he said, lowering his gaze. “Just please. Stay.” he whispered, barely audibly. 

“Of course I’ll stay.” Cas said, sighing again. He sounded defeated. As if he just couldn’t answer differently. As if he couldn’t say no to Dean. 

“Good.” Dean answered.

And they both knew that the conversation, and the argument, was far from over. In fact, they were already preparing themselves mentally for seeing each other every day and not talking. Or arguing over everything. Or for Dean being overly angry at everything and everyone. And for Cas not putting up with Dean’s behavior anymore. They knew they had a long way to go.

But at least they were both there. He asked Cas to stay. And Cas didn’t abandon him. Maybe they will figure out a way to actually communicate and he will stop hurting Cas. He needed to find a way. He could not bear to lose him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at endings, titles, and tagging, but whatever (this is ridicoulous)  
> Hope you liked it, comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
